Search entities attempt to provide business information to users by displaying business locations on an electronic map. That is, to other individuals or businesses searching for a particular geographic area.
In the past, systems have selected and displayed business listings based on information received from users. Electronic maps may use overlays to target users interested in a particular destination. For example, search entities may display business listings for users viewing an online electronic map of an area in which the business is located or the business' product is available. Thus, an owner of a pizzeria may have a business listing overlaid upon a map centered within some distance of their location. In that regard, businesses are able to reserve their address on a map to have their information displayed to users searching a destination near their location.
While such systems have been widely used, business listings are often mapped erroneously. For example, a pizzeria may be overlaid on the same address as a famous landmark or point of interest like the Empire State Building or the Golden Gate Bridge. This may be due to a data entry error, but it is frequently due to a deliberate attempt by advertisers to promote their business by using the same address as a famous landmark or point of interest.